


Whiskey Kisses

by TOOYOUNGTOPANIC



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOOYOUNGTOPANIC/pseuds/TOOYOUNGTOPANIC
Summary: Jongdae unexpectedly pulled out of Baekhyun's group meeting extravaganza, which meant Kyungsoo had no other choice but be forced to fill in. There, he met Jongin who couldn't seem to stop himself from staring.





	Whiskey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this! It took me a long while to plan and write, and I’m actually not satisfied with the ending at all, but I sure do hope I did your prompt some justice! A huge thank you to the mods for being highly organised and on top of things despite their busy schedules! Please enjoy :)

Kyungsoo quietly sighed in slight irritation for the umpteenth time that afternoon. The whole point of meeting up with Baekhyun and Jongdae was to revise and study together for their upcoming mid-semester exams, yet all Kyungsoo could hear was “Taeyeon this” and “Taeyeon that” from Baekhyun’s big mouth. It didn’t help that Jongdae wasn’t focused in studying either, and was more interested in whatever Baekhyun was spewing out.

“Taeyeon noona is just amazing, Dae,” Baekhyun finally sighed dreamily after another round of complimenting his crush, his gaze fixated on the wall behind Jongdae’s head as he thought about his sunbae—the ever ethereal and beautiful Kim Taeyeon who was two years his senior. Ever since he laid his eyes on her in his first singing club meeting in his first year of university, he simply thought every other girl couldn’t compare. Aside from her looks and angelic singing voice, she was extremely friendly and kind to others, which was a plus in Baekhyun’s books.

“I mean, how is it fair for someone so small to have so much talent? I know that if I were a girl, I would be jealous, wouldn’t you Dae? ...And don’t get me started about her dorky but adorable laugh, it just makes my heart sing every time I hear it. Imagine waking up to see her beautiful face beside you in the morning—well, beside me anyway—”

“Jesus, Baekhyun, what’s the point of meeting up to study if you’ve barely done ANY studying?” Kyungsoo finally snapped although almost in a hushed whisper, annoyed for he could have been back in his dorm room studying all by himself, but no. Here he was, in one of many campus cafes just because Baekhyun requested to study together. Not only that, but the little sh*t promised he’d focus for once.

“I can’t help that she’s just everything I want in a girl, Soo! And besides, when was the last time I saw you both?” Baekhyun retorted in a whining tone, Jongdae just sitting next to him with a surprised look on his face at Kyungsoo’s sudden hushed outburst.

“Just ask Taeyeon noona out then if you like her so much,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, focusing his glare back on his textbook in front of him. What was so great about being in love anyway? It’s this point in time that students his age should be focusing on their studies even harder, rather than thinking about such trivial things.

“But I can’t!” Baekhyun whined again, slumping and plastering his forehead on the cool surface of their table, somehow miraculously avoiding in spilling any of the forgotten half-full cups of coffee on their round table.

"And why not?" Kyungsoo had his gaze back towards one of his best friends, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Throughout all the years he's known Byun Baekhyun––the boy who pushed him down on the sand pit back in kindergarten where their weird friendship started––was no stranger to confidence and boisterous behaviour, which was everything Kyungsoo wasn't. Why was it now that the guy was retreating into his shell in the mere simple task of asking someone out?

"Because she's out of my league," Baekhyun frowned, suddenly looking deflated.

The shortest of the trio, who was unfortunately Kyungsoo, rolled his eyes at the ridiculous conclusion Baekhyun came up with.

"You can't be serious."

"What?! It's true!" Baekhyun let out a long whine.

"So, what then? You're just going to keep babbling about how great she is, but never ask her out?" questioned Kyungsoo.

“How about you go on a double date?” Jongdae suggested, a sweet smile playing on his lips at his idea, “I wouldn’t mind going with you. I do have my eye on someone, actually…” he trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed at his confession.

“What?!” Baekhyun’s head shot up in shock. Kyungsoo’s eyes were on Jongdae as well at the sudden news, his eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

“You have a crush on someone? For how long exactly?” Kyungsoo queried sceptically.

“Since last year, second semester?” Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, as if it wasn’t such a big deal which was the total opposite to Byun Baekhyun. Although he and Kyungsoo hadn’t become best friends with Jongdae until the start of high school, he knew him well enough to the point where he knew everything about the man. He even knew the colors of every single piece of Jongdae’s underwear––don’t ask why––and so it was a shock to him to learn that the guy managed to keep something as vital as a crush a secret.

Except for what Jongdae managed to keep a secret for a long time, it was wholly difficult to keep anything from the sassy Byun Baekhyun. He lived for gossip, and anything else related to it under the sun. He knew every little detail, even the goss of those whom he has never met. So how was it that he missed this juicy piece of information?

“And you didn’t bother to tell us, your bestest friends in the whole world, why?” Baekhyun frowned, feigning hurt.

Jongdae shrugged again, although looking guilty while he rubbed the back of his head as he replied, “I didn’t think it was anything important?”

The brunette waved a hand of dismissal towards Jongdae’s measly response while Kyungsoo had his attention back on his books, although half of it was still on his two best friends. Kyungsoo would never admit it, but similar to Baekhyun, he also wanted in on the gossip. Plus, this was concerning one of his best friends—he was definitely not missing out on that.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Baekhyun placed his chin on his palm while his elbow rested on the table, his eyebrows waggling about in a suggestive manner. He looked expectantly at their friend, his eyes now sparkling in anticipation.

"Do you know Irene?" Jongdae asked and Baekhyun instantly lost it.

“Are you serious? Taeyeon noona’s best friend?” Baekhyun nearly screeched into Jongdae’s face, also catching the attention of theother patrons present in the café. Kyungsoo quickly nudged his best friend with his elbow to quiet him down. Jongdae, with wide eyes, sat back in his seat in retaliation.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Well, that’s perfect!” Baekhyun’s face practically lit up. What were the chances of this? Baekhyun certainly had to take this grand opportunity. In an overly excited manner, he said, “We’ll go on a double date together!”

“That’s pretty much exactly what he suggested, Baek,” Kyungsoo deadpanned with his signature bitch-face look but was paid no mind by his best friend as the brunette continued to ramble.

“You’ll be able to get closer to Irene while I’ll finally have the chance to woo Taeyeon noona!” the brunette clapped his hands in pure child-like excitement, his brain whirring a mile a minute for date ideas. “We could go to the amusement park together then split off into two pairs—you with Irene-sshi, while I go off with Taeyeon noona—then noona and I will ride so many rides, I’ll win her a prize, and then finish the whole date off with a romantic ride on the ferris wh—“

“Wouldn’t it be better to go on a group meeting first?” Jongdae cut him off, “It’ll give them a chance to know us better amongst friends, and our friends can get along with Taeyeon noona’s friends, too.”

“Dae has a point,” Kyungsoo said and he and Jongdae both turned to look at Baek sitting in between them, “I'm assuming Jongdae and Irene haven't met officially, so it would make sense to go on a group meeting first and introduce them that way. What if it gets awkward on that double date? At least with other friends, someone can take over and set the mood again. It'll be like an outing with friends."

Baekhyun sat there for a few minutes pondering to himself. He hated to think about it, but Kyungsoo was right: if Taeyeon wasn’t that interested in him, it wouldn’t be a very memorable date to begin with. Of course, it wasn't like him and Taeyeon were complete strangers since they've acquainted themselves nicely and had proper conversations here and there. However, Baekhyun wouldn't say that he knew his Taeyeon noona very well and vice versa. Although not getting along in the end was definitely the last thing he wanted, a group meeting would definitely be the better option for both him and Taeyeon, and Jongdae and Irene.

"Fine. We'll arrange a group meeting," Baekhyun finally decided, immediately fishing out his phone as his excitement levels skyrocketed again, the initial worry of not getting along well with Taeyeon long forgotten. "Who should I invite? Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun turned, slightly expectant on the male in question.

"Count me out," Kyungsoo replied without looking up from his book, waving a hand of dismissal at the offer and already seemingly uninterested.

"Alright, Kyungsoo's out," Baekhyun announced with his hands up in mock surrender, knowing full well that it was futile to argue with one of his best friends. Mostly, it was just hard to persuade Kyungsoo.

“Who else can we ask?” he pondered, tapping his fingers on the table as he rested his head on the other, flicking through his mental phonebook. Everyone was either already dating, or likely to hit on Taeyeon noona and take her for themselves, and he most definitely did not want the latter.

“How about Jinyoung hyung?” Jongdae suggested.

“Ew, no,” Baekhyun’s face scrunched up in disgust, sending a momentary glare towards Jongdae for suggesting such a person, “Mr Plastic Pants and I are never to be seen together. Ever. Somebody else, please."

“Okay, how about Junmyeon hyung?”

“Hmm," the brunette tapped his chin in thought. This was a better suggestion. "Yeah, he's cool enough to hang out with us.”

“And if he’s in a good mood, he’ll probably pay for everything,” Kyungsoo added, taking a quick glance at Baekhyun but immediately regretting it. Baekhyun’s eyes were practically sparkling at the mention of free stuff. Poor Junmyeon hyung.

“Junmyeon hyung it is!” Baekhyun immediately fumbled with his phone to open the notes feature out, fingers furiously tapping on the screen as he listed down Junmyeon along with his name and Jongdae's. "We should have some girls with us, too!"

"But who?," Jongdae wondered aloud with a frown on his face. He leaned his chin onto his palm and tapped his cheek with his index finger.

"Hmm, I don't know," Baekhyun hummed in wonder with eyebrows furrowed, the gears in his mind continuing to roll.

"We could ask Junmyeon hyung. He may know someone who'll be interested to come along," came Jongdae's suggestion, his chin never leaving the palm of his hand.  
Baekhyun snapped his fingers, sporting a wide grin as he exclaimed, "I've got an idea: I'll ask hyung! He's got so many connections." He held onto his phone again, tapping a highly detailed message to his Junmyeon hyung with gusto.

Kyungsoo shared a knowing look with Jongdae, then rolled his eyes, "That's exactly what he said, Baekhyun. Weren't you listening?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun's gaze never left his phone's screen as he continued to type his message.

"Never mind."

After a few seconds, Baekhyun's text message to his hyung was done and was quickly sent through. He pocketed his phone, his eyes sparkling once again at the exciting hangout they were going to have—Baekhyun would make sure everyone will have a good time, but most importantly, he would have to ensure his crush will have the best time of her life.

\-----

Kyungsoo bit onto the end of his pen as he glared at his homework placed on the desk in front of him. His desk lamp was the only source of light, but he didn't mind that at all––if he were completely honest, he always preferred the dark anyway.

His glare couldn't be more piercing as he tried to piece together what was being asked of him. Yet, he couldn't wrap his mind around the question. He threw his arms up in frustration, groaning and knocking his head against the table as he rested his forehead against it. Maybe he needed a break––he had been studying for a while now anyway.

Kyungsoo lifted himself off his seat begrudgingly, determined to make himself a cup of tea at least just to help him relax. Just as he was about to leave his room, his phone on his desk began to buzz, stopping him. He furrowed his brows, glancing at the clock which read 10 minutes to 12 midnight.

Who could be calling him at this hour?

As he walked back to his desk to retrieve his phone, he peered to the caller ID and grimaced.

_Idiot Byun is calling..._

Of course it would be.

"Hello?"

"KYUNGSOO! THIS IS A CODE RED!" came Baekhyun's exasperated scream from the other end, nearly shattering Kyungsoo's eardrums from how ridiculously high-pitched and loud he was at this hour. Not even moving his phone away from his ear would help yet Kyungsoo did so anyway just to give his eardrums that little chance of saving.

"What is it? Baek, it's nearly midnight. Stop panicking," Kyungsoo grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen he initially intended to, flicking on the switch.

"I can't stop panicking! This is important!" Kyungsoo could hear his best friend inhale and exhale in a frantic state, and this worried Kyungsoo as he stopped to lean against the counter.

"What's wrong?"

"Jongdae cancelled! THE DATE IS RUINED!" Baekhyun wailed and Kyungsoo couldn't help himself but to smack his palm against his forehead.

"It's not ruined, Baek. Calm down," Kyungsoo assured his best friend calmly, setting up a kettle of water atop the stove with one hand, "Just go without him. You've invited other people to come along with you anyway."

"No, I need another person! It HAS to be the same amount of people per group, Soo!"

"Then find someone else to go with you. It's simple."

Baekhyun was silent for a few minutes, and it was then that Kyungsoo understood why he was called. He scoffed, shaking his head despite the other person on the other line unable to see.

"Baekhyun, I'm not going to go."

His best friend whined into the receiver, "Soo, please! I have nobody else!"

"I said no and that means no."

"I'll treat you to anything you want!"

"No way, Baekhyun! I'm hanging up––"

"Two weeks worth of food for lunch! On me!"

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Please."

Kyungsoo bit on his bottom lip, contemplating on what to do. Perhaps he could spare Baekhyun the humiliation and just comply to go and, surely, a group meeting wouldn't be so bad. He probably needed some social interaction anyway––what with how much he'd been cooped up inside just studying lately. The last new friend he's probably ever made was last year, and that didn't even last long for the last time he saw the person was about a month or something ago.

"Two weeks?"

He could hear Baekhyun's relieved tone as he shrieked, "Ohmygod, THANK YOU! I swear we're going to have a good time!"

Kyungsoo hoped that would be the case.

\-----

Kyungsoo couldn't believe he was here, standing by the entrance of the train station where he was supposed to meet his friends. Do Kyungsoo being Do Kyungsoo, of course he would show up to the meeting place approximately ten minutes earlier than usual. He shifted from foot to foot, patiently waiting for his friends to turn up.

Only about five minutes of waiting and someone he knew, Kim Junmyeon, finally showed up, all dressed as if he was going to a formal meeting rather than a casual outing with friends. Junmyeon's baby blue button-up, dark slacks and dress shoes were a starking contrast to Kyungsoo's dark, fitting jeans, white shirt under a grey hoodie and Vans.

They exchanged pleasantries, with Junmyeon excusing his "slightly" contrasting attire for he had to start dressing like a businessman since he would be taking over his father's company.

A little while later, Sunyoung showed up with Yoona, both dressed in comfortable, casual dresses and it was evident that they were excited for the night that was about to unfold. The small group by the train station entrance continued to talk, with the girls doing most of the talking, and it was about ten minutes past the time when they were meant to all meet up when Byun Baekhyun finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" said Baekhyun, sounding a little winded yet obviously excited about today. He received mild complaints of being late, but nevertheless, everyone was forgiving and they all made their way to the restaurant where they planned to meet the other group for the first round of food. Kyungsoo noted the obvious spring in each of Baekhyun's steps, but doesn't comment on it. In fact, he was happy for his best friend, and he hoped something good will come out of the night by the end of it.

The restaurant was only a few blocks away––easily accessible on foot from the train station. As soon as they entered through the doors, Baekhyun's booming voice resonated throughout the whole restaurant once he spotted the other group they were meant to meet: Kim Taeyeon's group.

_How embarrassing..._ Kyungsoo thought as he bowed his head a little at some of the obviously annoyed customers.

They were soon all seated at the large table. Kyungsoo sat next to Baekhyun, who was seated across from Kim Taeyeon, herself. Everyone was talking, and although Kyungsoo was somewhat in on whatever Baekhyun, Taeyeon and Sunyoung (who was seated next to Taeyeon) were talking about, Kyungsoo couldn't help but have a look around at their table to the faces there.

He noticed Taeyeon brought with her Chanyeol, a very tall and lanky kid with large elf-ish ears and an all-too-wide grin. She also brought with her Amber, a cool, tomboyish girl he clearly remembered to be in one of his classes; and Irene who Kyungsoo knew close to nothing about other than her name and her looks.

Next across Kyungsoo was a boy about his age, seemingly engrossed in a conversation with Irene and Junmyeon. Kyungsoo somehow remembered seeing him before somewhere around the university campus. The guy was dressed in a fitting white shirt under a comfortable, red, checkered flannel. He had a darker shade of skin tone, yet it looked rather nice on him. His eyes seemed droopy and he had full, pouty lips and a sharp nose, and although that sounded like a strange mix of features, Kyungsoo thought all of that suited the guy well. Kyungsoo had to admit that the guy didn't look half-bad at all.

The guy lifted his eyes from Irene, and their gazes met, and Kyungsoo immediately forgot his conversation with Baekhyun as the guy sent him what Kyungsoo deemed to be a rather charming smile. Irene was left to talk with Junmyeon as the guy pulled his hand out for a shake towards Kyungsoo as he said, "I'm Jongin. Nice to meet you."

"Kyungsoo," was what Kyungsoo uttered after a brief moment of staring, silently hoping to any deity that Jongin didn't pick up on his weird staring. Jongin sent him another charming smile and they quickly eased into conversation about college, what clubs they joined, hobbies, and other things. It was then when Kyungsoo pieced things together as Jongin told him he played soccer and was one of the midfielders in the university team. Kyungsoo remembered watching one of the matches before with Baekhyun, which was probably when he saw Jongin for the first time. Jongin's a pretty popular guy, especially with the girls in the university, yet Kyungsoo was mostly too focused in studies to actually remember him.

Jongin was actually a really easy guy to talk to, which was probably another factor as to why so many girls like him so much.

The food they ordered soon arrived to their table and everyone dug in, starting up conversations in small groups and talking about anything their minds could think of. Kyungsoo returned to conversation with Baekhyun's little group again, as Jongin with Irene and Junmyeon. Baekhyun did most of the initiating of conversation in Kyungsoo's little group, but it was all well as Taeyeon reciprocated. It seemed everything was going well for Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo was slowly starting to warm up a little more to the friendly atmosphere, though it could also be the booze doing the trick. Perhaps it was a good thing after all that he joined in last minute; he could use the little break from studying anyway.

Kyungsoo hadn't noticed it at first, but he found himself talking to Jongin again about halfway through dinner. It was surprisingly easy to converse with the other guy, as they talked about anything they could think of. They shared jokes and stories, and it was as if they were friends for a long time, even though they just met about an hour or so ago. Kyungsoo found Jongin to be absolutely charming and cute, yet he knew the guy was straight, or at least that was what he has been told. But it wouldn't hurt to be his friend anyway.

_Keep it together, Kyungsoo! You're not looking for anyone anyway!_ were Kyungsoo's thoughts, and he mentally slapped himself for even somewhat wishing such a trivial thing.

Junmyeon paid for dinner (his poor wallet), and after dinner was karaoke. Well, it wasn't exactly planned, but Baekhyun insisted they all go for karaoke considering that the majority invited were in the same singing club. Although Kyungsoo wasn't exactly in the same club, he guessed he wasn't half bad in the singing department (though Baekhyun always insisted he's one of the best singers he knew).

Luckily, there was a karaoke place just a few shops down the street, so they all migrated towards it as a massive group. Soon, Kyungsoo was squashed in between the tallest of the group, Chanyeol, and Jongin. Oddly, the guy couldn't seem to stop staring at him now, and it started to creep Kyungsoo out a little as he scooted much closer to Chanyeol but not enough to get into the taller guy's personal space. As much as Kyungsoo would like to admit Jongin was good-looking, he couldn't help but suddenly feel vulnerable under Jongin's watch despite knowing they just had a nice and friendly conversation at dinner.

"Who's going to sing first?" Junmyeon asked aloud, passing one of the two microphones to Baekhyun and the small group erupted in whoops and laughter. Baekhyun whined as the microphone was passed to him

"I don't want to sing first!"

"Taeyeon unnie can sing!" Sunyoung chirped, clapping her hands together as she, along with Yoona, urged the girl in question to stand up. Taeyeon protested with a whine and a pout, and a few of the girls relented and decided to sing along with Taeyeon instead. And so, it was done; Taeyeon, Yoona and Sunyoung sang one of Wonder Girls' songs to start with, the rest of the group either clapping or bobbing their head to the upbeat song.

Baekhyun managed to order more drinks—such as cocktails, beer and whiskey—to keep the light mood going as everyone had their turn of singing and merriment. They mostly sang upbeat songs and duets, with the occasional ballad and the sad songs Junmyeon sang to compensate for his thinning wallet for paying so much. Kyungsoo had the privilege of hearing Jongin sing too, albeit his words sounding slurred as he seemed to have too much to drink at that point.

Kyungsoo wasn't so much of a drinker, but he thankfully wasn't a lightweight. Thus, no matter how much he would drink, he would still be at least a little conscious of whatever it was he was doing.

He nursed a glass of beer in one hand––which, to be honest, wasn't the greatest, but he had to be nice to his Junmyeon hyung's poor bank account––when an arm was carelessly slung around his shoulders. Kyungsoo nearly dropped and spilled his drink all over the floor if it weren't for his fast reflexes. He turned to the culprit, ready to give them a little lecture, but he stopped at the sight of Jongin's flushed face up close.

"Kyungsoo-yah," Jongin cooed, giggling and hiccuping. His breath smelt strongly of alcohol and Kyungsoo scrunched his nose. This was honestly the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't push the poor drunk boy away from him too harshly. Jongin seemed a little too sensitive at the moment.

"What is it?" Kyungsoo managed to say instead, his own cheeks somewhat feeling hot as well.

"You smell very nice," was Jongin's reply as he smiled almost lazily, his eyes half-lidded and needing of rest.

"Oh... Thanks," mumbled Kyungsoo, embarrassed but also sounding a little skeptical. Was Jongin hitting on him? Kyungsoo wasn't sure, but he was leaning more towards the negative. Jongin was drunk after all, so he couldn't have meant that. The shorter looked around the rather small room, hoping at least his best friend could help him. However, most were passed out drunk by now, and others were busy singing or in their own little world. Baekhyun was strangely nowhere in sight, along with Taeyeon. Great.

"You're welcommmmmme," Jongin giggled again, his face leaning even closer. Kyungsoo craned his face away, his arm carefully yet lightly pushing Jongin back yet the tanned man was relentless.

"Jongin-sshi," came Kyungsoo's stern tone as he continued to push Jongin back as much as he could, "you're a little too close."

"You have really pretty eyes, Soo," Jongin ignored Kyungsoo's attempt to keep him back, a dreamy expression donning his features. The nickname rolled off his tongue so easily and Kyungsoo almost liked it. Almost, if it weren't for Jongin's drunk state.

"And your lips––wow!"

"I don't thi––" and Kyungsoo was immediately cut off as Jongin's lips were suddenly on his own. It was quick, but Kyungsoo's eyes couldn't have been any wider then as Jongin pecked him on the lips, flashing a grin so wide his face might break in half. The shorter man stared at Jongin. He simply stared, unable to say anything.

Then Jongin's lips were back on his again, this time longer than before. The tanned man's arms snaked around his waist, keeping Kyungsoo close. Yet, Kyungsoo couldn't find himself to push him away as Jongin gave him kiss after kiss, some sloppy and some unbelievably nice. By the time Jongin was done and already burying his face against the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, Kyungsoo's face was beet red. Before he could say anything though, Jongin's soft snores could be heard. The idiot was passed out on him.

Kyungsoo sure hoped to God nobody saw those kisses.

"I sawwwww thaaaaaat," came Amber's slur, a lazy yet sly smile gracing her soft features, "but don't worry, Kyungsoooooo, I won't tell anyoneee!" she hiccuped and giggled uncontrollably, her eyes landing onto Sunyoung singing her heart away. Kyungsoo couldn't help but notice the dreamy look in Amber's eyes as she stared at the petite girl singing to one of Mariah Carey's songs, her voice sounding beautiful and pleasing to the ears despite the alcohol in their systems.

"Y'knowwww, Sunyoung, riiiiiiiight?" Amber hiccuped again while now resting her chin onto her palm, "Don't tell herrrrrrr but she's so––" before Amber could even finish her sentence, her eyes dipped to a close and she completely passed out onto Jongin, adding more weight to carry onto Kyungsoo.

It was a pity, really, as Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were the only ones sober enough by the end of the night and were thus the ones responsible to arrange taxis for all of them to get home. Baekhyun and Taeyeon didn't reappear after that.

Poor Junmyeon had to pay for everything again.

\-----

Kyungsoo couldn't forget the series of kisses he and Jongin shared. Jongin was drunk, of course, but the thought of Jongin kissing him just wouldn't escape his mind no matter what Kyungsoo did to distract himself from it. Plus, the possibility of Jongin actually being gay couldn't stop bothering Kyungsoo. Maybe Jongin was just an affectionate person, and he liked kissing people when he was drunk. Maybe it just so happened that Jongin felt like kissing lips. Surely, it must be just that and nothing else. Right?

He knew Jongin attended the same university, despite doing a completely different degree as him. But, Kyungsoo couldn't help but be on high alert. His eyes always roamed around to try and spot Jongin so he could sneak past the tanned guy without being seen. He just couldn't face Jongin just yet. He needed more time to gather himself together after what happened.

The campus centre was a two-floored building located in the middle of the university campus. It's a place for students to meet up and where university students can buy their snacks and lunch. Different restaurants and cafes lined the inside and outside of the building, packed with students most of the day.

Sometimes, for Kyungsoo, it was easier to cut through the campus centre building rather than going around it to get to his classes from one end of the campus to another. Today was one of those days.

The campus centre was full of students as Kyungsoo walked in, weaving his way through the crowded building as he passed to get to his next lecture. Most students around him either carried food or cups of freshly brewed coffee as they passed by him. Some were in groups, while others were on their own. Kyungsoo sometimes had to let out a string of excuses to be able to get past.

_It's ridiculously crowded in here..._ Kyungsoo thought before he collided onto someone's back by accident having been pushed by someone from behind. He sent a glare towards the person behind him, then looked back in front to apologise when he was met with those familiar hooded eyes, chiselled jaw, full lips, and tanned skin.

"Kyungsoo!" it was Jongin and Jongin was literally the last person Kyungsoo wanted to see at the moment. "Long time no see!"

"Oh, h-hey," Kyungsoo gulped, sending a seemingly awkward smile as Jongin launched in for a hug, patting him squarely on the back. Judging from Jongin's charming yet contagious smile, it appeared as though the tanned man didn't even notice his sudden discomfort.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you since that day we hung out with everyone else!" Jongin smiled, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him by the arm out of reflex as a group of students passed behind Kyungsoo. They both stood to the side to avoid being in the way.

"I've been good," Kyungsoo tried to sound casual despite the panic in his mind and the ongoing kiss scenes starting to flood into his head. His reply was curt and short.

"That's good," Jongin commented, but he seemed to sense Kyungsoo was lying and he furrowed his brows a little in question. Before he could ask though, Kyungsoo quickly pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"I gotta go, so..." Kyungsoo started to walk backwards, towards the direction to his destination, away from Jongin.

"Oh? Where are you going? Let me go with you."

"NO!" was Kyungsoo's sudden reply, which caught them both off guard. Kyungsoo cleared his throat, in embarrassment, then said, "I-I mean, no, you don't have to."

"Oh, come on, I insist! I'm free now anyway," Jongin said and followed behind Kyungsoo.

The shorter tried to put the crowd around them to his advantage, weaving around the sea of people and speeding up his pace. However, Jongin was quick as well, and the tanned man was a soccer player after all. Plus, he had longer legs, unfortunately.

"Gosh, that was such a great night, wasn't it?" Jongin commented, Kyungsoo immediately knowing what night the tanned man was talking about. Despite the noise around them, Kyungsoo could hear him. They were nearing the exit of the building tho, and the amount of people were slowly dissipating as they made their way there.

"Y-Yeah, it was," Kyungsoo replied curtly again.

"Yeah, though too bad I only remember the dinner bit. I vaguely remember all of us walking out after that, but I don't really remember what happened after..." the tanned guy rubbed his nape abashedly, chuckling softly. Kyungsoo nearly snapped his head at how fast he turned to look at Jongin, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"You don't remember?"

"What do you mean? Did I do something stupid?"

"You don't remember going to karaoke?" the couple were out of the campus centre building now, Kyungsoo slowing down his footsteps as he was more concentrated in the conversation. Jongin laughed and shook his head.

"We went karaoke? Did I sing Barbie Girl?" he laughed again, heartily this time and Kyungsoo couldn't help but melt inside at how unbelievably melodic it sounded.

"Well, no..."

Jongin furrowed his brows. Kyungsoo seemed quiet again, and it was a little uncharacteristic of him in comparison to what Jongin remembered of Kyungsoo that night. Perhaps it was his selective memory of the shorter, but it wouldn't hurt to ask anyway.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip at the question. They both have stopped walking now, and the shorter was shifting from foot to foot. Maybe he could ask in a vague way. Yeah, he would do that.

"You.. You don't remember kissing someone?" came Kyungsoo's nervous tone, and he cursed himself in his head for sounding so shy all of a sudden. Confidence, Kyungsoo! Where did your confidence go?

Jongin widened his eyes. That was definitely something he didn't remember doing that night. "You saw me kissing someone? Did I kiss a girl?"

That one look from Kyungsoo said it all, and Jongin started to shake in panic but he tried to keep it cool. If Kyungsoo knew, he had to make sure the shorter wouldn't tell anyone that he was bisexual, at least not yet. He hadn't even come out to his friends yet, and most definitely not his family. The last thing he wanted was for word to spread.

"Oh shit!" Jongin cursed under his breath, pulling Kyungsoo to stand by the tree just a few steps away. There were no students by it so it was safe for them to talk there for now. "You can't tell anyone, Kyungsoo, okay?" came Jongin's hushed whisper, panicked eyes searching in Kyungsoo's own. He could trust Kyungsoo, no doubt.

"Who did I kiss anyway? Shit, does he know? Please don't tell me it's Baekhyun."

"Actually..." Kyungsoo swallowed a lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as he averted his eyes away. His response was in a mumble and Jongin had to strain his ears to hear, "M-Me.. You kissed me."

Jongin's mouth opened and closed numerous times, like a fish in a tank. His vice-like grip on Kyungsoo's arm loosened and was soon dropped as it sunk into his mind that the one person he kissed was right in front of him. To Jongin, Kyungsoo was definitely an attractive guy: he had large, beautiful eyes; full lips which he remembered to appear heart-shaped whenever the shorter man smiled; bushy yet neatly sculpted brows; a cute, button nose; and cute cheeks. Kyungsoo was beautiful and Jongin couldn't deny the fact that the shorter was constantly on his mind since the night they met. Yet, this was definitely not the situation he wanted Kyungsoo to know. Plus, he didn't even know if Kyungsoo swung that way.

"I can explain."

"No, you don't have to..." came Kyungsoo's whisper of a reply, rubbing his arm absentmindedly and looking anywhere else, his next lecture long forgotten.

"No, really, I have to. I don't want misunderstandings between us," Jongin said, looking around again for the possibility of anyone hearing them, then leaned closer, "my parents and my friends don't know this, but I'm bi. I like boys and girls..." Jongin trailed off. It sounded way less articulated than it was in his head. Plus, it was only half of the truth. Kyungsoo couldn't know that Jongin didn't regret the kiss at all just yet.

"Oh."

Jongin waited for an outburst, or anything of that kind, but received nothing but Kyungsoo's stare.

"That's it? You're not going to freak out? Scream in my face and call me names or something?" Jongin questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would I do that?" Kyungsoo mirrored his furrowing eyebrows, clearly confused.

Jongin shrugged as his cheeks started to feel all warm, "I-I don't know..."

"Jongin, it's okay. I'm not exactly straight either..." Kyungsoo licked his lips in nervousness before continuing, "so I understand."

It was Jongin's turn to say "oh", and they both fell into silence.

"Just wondering––well, I mean, you don't have to answer..." Kyungsoo began, ducking his head low. It was now or never. "Do you... like me?"

He heard Jongin take a sharp intake of breath and he dared to look up at the tanned man's face. His lips were pursed and he had a stoic, unreadable look.

"Kinda? Probably? I-I don't know."

"Kinda?" Kyungsoo started to chuckle, his lips upturning slightly in a small smile. Jongin couldn't help himself but chuckle and smile too.

"Y-Yeah... I think you're cute."

"Whoa, hold on. I'm not cute!" Kyungsoo frowned, earning a laugh from Jongin.

"You just don't know it because it's you."

"I'm leaving," and Kyungsoo turned around, heading off but Jongin quickly fell into step.

"Aww, come on! Soo!" Jongin whined then blocked Kyungsoo's way, his arms outstretched on either side of him to prevent the shorter one from walking around him. He flashed a cheeky grin. "I'm not letting you leave until you accept it."

"Move it, Kim," huffed Kyungsoo, trying to push Jongin away but it was no use. Jongin was taller and a little stronger than he was, and Kyungsoo was enveloped into a hug instead.

"Fine, but promise me that we'll grab coffee together."

"We can go right now."

"Aren't you busy?"

"My lecture started 15 minutes ago. I don't want attention on me as I walk in... I'll just skip it so I'm pretty much free now..."

Jongin's face broke into a grin so wide, Kyungsoo almost regretted having a liking to this guy. Almost.

"Wait," Jongin stopped on their trek to a coffee shop close by the university campus, Kyungsoo automatically stopping too as he looked back at Jongin curiously, "does this mean you like me too?"

Kyungsoo couldn't have walked faster at that moment as his cheeks flared up. He heard Jongin's amused laughter from behind him.


End file.
